Paris the Untamed
'Paris the Untamed ' is the main antagonist of Cartoon Network's television movie, Adventure Time: The Hero of Ooo. He is a komodo dragon who is the leader of the crime/terrorist organization called The Odysseus System. Personality Paris is an greedy, devious, conceited, manipulative but ingenious reptile criminal, who cons all the heroes into the Odysseus System, and will stop nothing to destroy the Candy Kingdom and take over Ooo. Like the villainous Lord Grim before him, Paris was defeated by an older Finn, who teamed up with his old friend, Jake, in order to stop his evil plan, and drive Paris and his band of outlaws out of town into the jail for good. Paris is a polite, classy, cultured and persuasive gentleman by nature, yet underneath his civilized exterior lay a violent streak and the natural predatory instincts of a reptile - he had a way with words and refrained from violence (unless it was in his favor), but would deal with any threats to his plans with ruthless efficiency. He held the law in little regard and saw himself as superior to almost everyone, making him rather arrogant as a result. He only cares about his employees and Finn. Paris also has a softer side to his nature, however, as he was genuinely fascinated with Marceline and her singing voice to the point of putting her on stage, despite the initial hostility of the other reptiles over having a vampire performing. He also planned to spare Marceline the fate of the characters. Paris was served by a number of reptile thugs who lacked his "level of sophistication", yet helped him in their own ways, such as when he ordered them to actually destroy the Candy Kingdom, kill FInn and Jake, and take over the land of Ooo for himself. He also had a henchman in the form of Mars the Great, the iguana, who had a sadistic streak even for a komodo dragon. Biography Paris is known to be an evil genius and the millionaire leader of the crime/terrorist organization called the Odysseus System. He plans to destroy the Candy Kingdom and take over the Land of Ooo with his brand new device called the Doomsday Device. Needless to say, an adult Finn and his family are unaware that Paris is a criminal mastermind. At one time, Paris has called in a ransom for gold against the United Nations and uses one of his arson weapons to blow the bridge to prove that he's not bluffing, saying that they have 72 hours to meet his demand. He angrily managed to catch Marceline, who attempted to escape but ended up being knocked down by Finn, and he had his men to shoot down Marceline. Despite being present at these scenes, Jake remains oblivious to Paris' true occupation and goal. Though Finn enjoys his new life in the real world, Jake is horrified to learn that the other Cartoon Network characters have become very unhappy in the real world and want to go back to the television (Nicole has been moping around drinking glasses of wine since the house is capable of doing chores itself, Panda has become extremely allergic to all chicken feathers, and Clarence and Belson is forced to undergo a remedial class because he doesn't understand cursive handwriting). Finn is opposed to this, stating that Jake's doing a great job for the first time in his life, but his friends are still unhappy. Finn and Jake heads back to Paris' base, where it is being attacked by arriving Banana Guards, who are intending to stop Paris in his tracks and destroy the Doomsday device. As Paris and his men attempt to handle the situation, Finn (who still remains unaware of what's really happening) explains to him about the misery that his family is suffering from. Feeling actually sorry for Finn, Paris convinces Finn to do what's best for his family and reveals his plan that he succeds in destroy the Candy Kingdom. Finn thanks Paris for everything, and as he leaves, Paris manage to defeat the rest of the guards, sending them to flee (much to Paris' delight, as he laughs while scaring the remaining soldiers away with a flamethrower). After the Cartoon Network characters returned to the television, a newspaper article shows that Paris and his forces have finally succeeded in destroying Candy Kingdom and taking over the Land of Ooo. A now power-hungry Paris invades the treehouse, begin to fights Finn and banishes Jake out of Ooo with his ship's big slingshot so that he will never survive. When Paris tries to kill Finn, Finn regains his spirit as a hero and fights him, ends up throwing a bomb at his gun, triggering an explosion, destroying the gun and Paris topples in defeat, and the heroes destroy the Odysseus System's property. Later, a news report shows that Paris and his forces have finally arrested for his actions, but not before Paris swears revenge on Finn. Appearence Trivia *Although he is the main antagonist of the second film of the series, Paris is more evil than Uncle Gumbald, GOLB, and Lord Grim, his three predecessors. This is because Paris doesn't have any comedic traits or reedeming qualities and apparently has no reasons for his actions, whereas Uncle Gumbald and GOLB plotted to destroy Candy Kingdom due to having been abused or abandoned by them before, but Paris succeeds. **Paris the Untamed is arguably the most hated antagonist due to his mistreatment towards Finn and Jake. *Though Paris is a villain, he only cares about Finn. He also spared Marceline's life when he planned to kill all the citizens with a giant mousetrap. Thus, this makes Paris the Untamed one of the least evil antagonists in the Adventure Time series, alongside Mars. Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Network Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Arrogant Category:Fighter Category:Remorseful Category:On & Off Category:Con Artists Category:Genocidal Category:Warlords Category:Mongers Category:Brutes Category:Time Travelers Category:Adventure Time Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Traitor Category:Destroyer of Innocence